Doctor Octopus (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse)
Olivia Octavius, also known as Doctor Octopus, is one of the two secondary antagonists (alongside Prowler) of the 2018 animated superhero film Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. She is an evil scientist working for Wilson Fisk. She was voiced by Kathryn Hahn, who also voiced fellow Sony Pictures Animation antagonist Ericka Van Helsing in Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation. Personality She initially appears as a cute and absent-minded professor, but in reality, she's a sadistic mad scientist. She enjoys inflicting pain on others proven she eagerly waits for alternate Peter Parkers to disintegrate out of existence. She also shows little concern for others as she goes through with building the machine despite knowing it could destroy the entire city. Appearance Olivia has shaggy hair tied into a large bun and wears green goggles. She wears a green metal and plastic suit around her body with four octopus arms attached to it. Unlike the original Doc Ock whose octopus arms are metallic, hers is translucent instead with visible wiring and machinery inside. Biography Background Olivia Octavius is the CEO of Alchemax, Wilson Fisk's assistant, and the head of his super-collider project. She used to be friends with Peter Parker's Aunt May. Olivia is also one of a few supervillains that Spider-Man has fought in his ten years as a superhero. Conflict with the Spider-Men After a battle between Spider-Man and Kingpin's henchmen which resulted the super-collider exploding and Kingpin killing an injured Spider-Man in the process. However, the machine's effects had also caused other Spider-People to appear. An older, more disheveled version of Spider-Man from an alternate universe is summoned due to Spider-Man's DNA coming in contact with the Super Collider, and he and Miles decide to team up to stop the super-collider and return the former to his universe. Going to Alchemax to create a new version of the USB drive (which had previously broke), Spider-Man leaves Miles behind while he infiltrates the building, however, Miles decides to come along upon seeing Kingpin and Tombstone enter the building. Kingpin begins to pressure Olivia into finishing the super-collider, while, at the same time, Miles and Spider-Man begin to take the information they need. She walks in on Spider-Man and realizes that he is from another universe. She examines the overweight counterpart before restraining him in a chair and discovers that staying too long out of his home dimension causes his cells to degenerate. Olivia then states she looks forward to it before she reveals herself to be "Doctor Octopus" and attacks Spider-Man. Miles steals the computer and Spider-Man follows him which leads to them being chased down by her and the Alchemax scientists. Doctor Octopus is close to getting the computer back before Spider-Gwen saves them and they escape. When Doctor Octopus returns without the monitor, Fisk is enraged at her for failing, though she insists that the appearance of more Spider-People only confirms that the super-collider will work and that he will be able to summon as many alternate versions of his family as he wants once it is working again after squishing a few spiders. Fisk begrudgingly sees her point and tells her to get the machine up and running. Later, after Miles finds out that his uncle Aaron is really the Prowler and escapes from his apartment, Prowler tracks him down and leads Kingpin and all of his henchmen; Doctor Octopus, Tombstone, and Scorpion to Aunt May's house, where they and the other Spider-Men summoned by the super-collider (Spider-Man Noir, Peni Parker and SP//DR, and Spider-Ham) start to fight for the USB drive which destroys the house. Final Battle That night, Kingpin hosts a gala ostensibly in honor of the fallen Spider-Man, even inviting his widow Mary Jane Watson to the affair, but in reality only uses it as a distraction while his scientists finish rebuilding and reactivate the super-collider to summon an alternate version of Kingpin's family. The Spider-People (planning to have Peter B. Parker sacrifice himself to return the others to their dimensions without Miles trying to interfere) manage to sneak into the affair and make their way below Fisk Tower to destroy the super-collider, but Doctor Octopus, Tombstone, Scorpion, and Kingpin's mobster henchmen ambush them. The Spider-People are overwhelmed until Miles (in a new Spider-Man costume and now fully embracing his role as Spider-Man) uses Doctor Octopus's tentacles against her in invisibility mode. The Spider-People realize that he can now send them back but Kingpin turns up the accelerator. Doctor Octopus battles Miles, Spider-Man and Spider-Woman but the super-collider's effects of pulling things in causes a truck to run over Doctor Octopus away, to the Spider-heroes' horror. It is completely unknown what happened to Doctor Octopus afterwards, considering that she wasn't seen getting arrested along with Kingpin and his other henchmen at the end of the film, but it can be implied that if she survived the truck's impact, she was most likely sent to another dimension where she would eventually die, or that she was indeed killed by the impact and her corpse was sent to another dimension to eventually fade away. At the very least, if she didn't die by that, Doctor Octopus possibly escaped to fight another day, was arrested off-screen, or was either sucked into the portal or killed by the super-collider explosion, with either due to being unable to escape from the super-collider before it exploded. Quotes }} Trivia *It is implied that Olivia and Aunt May have a past together as when Aunt May sees Doc Ock she states, "Oh great, it's Liv" which connects to a line Doc Ock said earlier in the film which was, "My friends call me Liv". This could mean that Olivia was a friend of the Parker household but the more popular theory is that the two used to be a couple and might have even been engaged, similar to Olivia's Earth 616 counterpart. *Olivia Octavius was voiced by Kathryn Hahn, who also voiced another animated villain Ericka Van Helsing from Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation, which was released 5 months before Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. Ironically, both Octavius and Van Helsing are Sony Pictures Animation villains and secondary antagonists. *In the Ultimate comics, Doctor Octopus was a male villain, while in this film, Doctor Octopus is female. **She was most likely a gender-swap counterpart of Doctor Octopus. *This version of Doctor Octopus's tentacles are soft robots, rubber machines that are moved and used to grip things by pumping air into them, while the other versions of Doctor Octopus's tentacles are metallic. Given that she's tall and slender in contrast to the short and stocky incarnations of Doctor Octopus, using lightweight materials is a more practical option for her. *One theory is that Olivia is a successor to her relative Otto Octavius and seeks vengeance on Spider-Man (as it's implied that several events from the Raimi movies happened in this universe, including Doctor Octopus's attack on Mary-Jane and Spiderman on a date). However, as Doc Ock isn't shown during this scene it is very much possible that Olivia was the Doctor Octopus from this universe's Raimi inspired events. *Olivia is the third female version of Doctor Octopus, after Carolyn Trainor in the comics and Serena Patel in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. *In a deleted scene, Doc Ock is revealed to have survived getting hit by the truck and wakes up as the dimensional portal was collapsing. She then says "The power of the multiverse, in the palm of my hand.", before jumping into the portal, once again leaving her fate on an ambiguous note. *Another version of Doctor Octopus was fighting Gwen while she was being sent into the portal. *Despite being one of the secondary antagonists of the film, Olivia Octavius never appeared in the franchising and marketing of the film. This was likely done to preserve the twist of her being Doctor Octopus. *In Peter Parker's Spider Layer, there exists a a Spider Suit with a white spider emblem, an exact replica of the Spider Man PS4 Game Main Suit. In the game, Peter helped Dr Otto Octavius to build the four arms, so it may be possible that the Peter of this Universe may have helped Liv build her arms too. Navigation Category:Female Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Wrathful Category:Supervillains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Evil Creator Category:Destroyers Category:Thugs Category:Arrogant Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:Minion Category:Homicidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Mongers Category:Fighters Category:Conspirators Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Deal Makers Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:One-Man Army Category:Charismatic